I'm Home
by KurenoxArisaxx
Summary: Set post KH3. After being reunited after a decade apart, the Wayfinder Trio catches up on lost time. Terra/Aqua fluff adorable Ven


**_Disclaimer: Nomura owns characters and KH. I own nothing._**

* * *

**_Aqua POV_**

"You're too slow, Ven! Pick up the pace!"

"Here I come!"

I watched from the sidelines as the two most important men to me sparred just like old times. With the swift flick of his wrist, Terra swung his Keyblade towards the back of Ven's neck; an old tactic he often did in the past. It was always a surefire method to Terra's victory. However, a second later proved that Ven had no intention of losing this time.

"Not today!" Ven nimbly dodged the strike by sliding just out of the line of strike.

Surprised, Terra stepped backwards. It was in that moment, Ven found his own opportunity to strike. With a battle cry, the blond boy swung his Keyblade fiercely. Their match was over just like that. Terra laid on the ground in defeat while Ventus stood over him, wearing an adorable grin on his face as he raised his weapon in victory.

"Yes, I finally did it! I beat Terra!"

"Way to go, Ven!" I clapped happily, approaching him and giving the usual pat on his head, "You really have improved, that's for sure. And so quickly too!"

"I'll say. Man-" Terra grunted as he picked himself up off the ground. His face and torso were caked in dirt from getting knocked over, "You've really come into your own. I'm proud of you, Ven." Doing the same as me, Terra placed his hand on our friend's head and gave his hair a ruffle.

"H-Hey, how many times do I gotta tell you two not to treat me like a kid..." Ven's cheeks puffed up like a chipmunk's and he shied away from our hands.

"Sorry, sorry." Both Terra and I chuckled, exchanging a look.

"Anyways, that was exhausting. I think it's time for some ice cream." Ven began running back towards our home, waving to us as his figure disappeared out of sight, "Be right back, guys!"

"That kid." Terra snorted, shaking his head. With a satisfied sigh, his muscular body dropped backwards into the grass. His long arms and legs sprayed out like a child playing in the snow.

I t hen decided to take a seat beside him. Silently, the two of us remained there, just taking comfort in the gentle breeze around us and the quiet chirping of the birds.

_Honestly, this still feels like a dream. _I thought, shutting my eyes. Up until only a month ago, I had been trapped in the Realm of Darkness. Ventus had still been sleeping, and Terra was still held by Xehanort. But now, the nightmare our trio had endured for a decade was over. It really was...unbelievable. Of course I had always dreamt of of these times returning during my stay in the dark realm. It was about the only thing that held my mind together for as long as it had. Though after some time, even my heart began to doubt it would ever be a realty. So now that is was, some remnants of that sad feeling still remained in me, despite everything. I constantly had to remind myself that things were okay now. That nothing would tear us apart again, or at least, I prayed so.

I opened one of my eyes to glance over to the handsome relaxed face of Terra laying only a few feet away from me. My mere glancing soon turned into a full on stare. With each second that passed, I tried to burn his image and this moment into my mind forever. It was a habit I had developed after returning home with him and Ven. After all, I never wanted to forget this feeling I experienced when I was with them. Not ever.

Before long though, Terra must have begun to sense my eyes on him. He turned his head towards me, catching me in my act.

"Is there something on my face, Aqua?"

I jumped in surprise and began waving my hands around in a dramatic fashion. My cheeks burned a little as my mouth attempt to form the right words to explain my actions,

"I-It's nothing, really!" I turned away fast, now feeling the strain of Terra watching me. Hoping he'd return to relaxing, I tried to act natural and unconsciously began combing back some straying bangs out of my eyes.

However, while I did this, Terra's hand unexpectedly found its way to the back of my neck of all places. His fingers proceeded up and down the base of my neck.

"Eep!" I let out an odd cry- my body responding without my brain telling it to.

"Your hair...I think it's starting to get a bit long." Terra stated as his fingertips caught some of my blue locks in between them.

"M-Maybe but please stop!" I shouted without thinking. My body quickly turned my back towards him. My face buried itself into my kneecaps.

**_Terra POV_**

I could only kick myself for what had just occurred. Just a moment ago, Aqua and I had were lying next to each other, relaxing and everything seemed perfect. But then after noticing her hair hanging longer on her and my hand acting without my telling it to, things became...more than awkward.

Seriously...Why did I have to ruin the moment?

_Just goes to show, I guess. When it comes down to it, I always make the wrong choice, no matter what situation I find myself in. This time is no different. _I thought, wishing I could crawl into a hole and disappear.

My mood having done a complete 180 from earlier, I decided maybe things would go back to normal if I distanced myself from Aqua for a bit. So I stood up, my brows furrowed together in frustration. My feet took the first step to walk away. Just as my toes hit the ground though, the suddenly loud cry of Aqua's voice immediately froze me in my tracks.

"Wait, don't leave!"

Her voice sounded desperate and hoarse. It almost sounded like she was about to cry.

I looked over my shoulder only to have my fear confirmed. The sight reflected in my sapphire spheres struck my heart to its very core.

Aqua was on her knees, her hand reaching out towards me while her eyes glimmered with large tears threatening to spill forth at any second.

"A-Aqua?" Unsure of what else to say, I called out to her.

"P-Please..." Aqua lowered her voice, probably realizing how strange it had been to randomly shout out like that, "Don't go...Terra."

The crack in her voice immediately made my chest feel as if it would do the same.

Desperate to stop her tears from falling, I rushed back over to her and leaned down so we could be at an even height with each other. I then took her hand softly before giving it a squeeze, "O-Okay, I'm here. Not going anywhere...see?" I used my other hand to cup her burning hot cheek.

Aqua's eyes tensed up a moment. Her bottom lip vanished into her mouth as she tried hard to suppress her overflowing emotions. Her face then fell down, Aqua's hair serving as a shield over her expression.

"Aqua...?" I could feel myself becoming more concerned at her unusual behavior. I honestly wanted to ask her what was wrong, but a part of me was too cowardly. After all, what if I upset her further just by pressing the issue? I could never forgive myself if that happened.

Then, Aqua broke her silence,

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have shouted. It's just..."

**_Aqua POV_**

My insides felt like they were being twisted and torn apart. Hot tears stung the corners of my eyes as I tried my damnedest to hold them back. Only a few second ago, I was feeling embarrassed over Terra's touch. But when I looked over and saw him beginning to leave, something in me...snapped. Before I knew it, I was shouting at him.

As my voice left me, a disturbing memory I'd buried deep found its way back to the surface. In my mind, I saw an image of Terra walking away. I tried calling out to him, but that proved to be pointless. He continued to grow further away. I tried to give chase but once I even got a little close, a wall of darkness spread out before me- almost acting as a barrier to keep me away apart from Terra. I pounded my hands against the false wall, screaming at him. He then turned around. On cue, Terra's brown hair turned a ghostly white while his beautiful blues became a frightening yellow. And then it came back to me again. How I had failed to save Terra ten years ago. How the darkness had ripped him away from me. This realization was like a knife in my gut.

While everything was fine now, and the setting completely different from back then- I just couldn't...let Terra walk away. Even the thought of it terrified me beyond anything I felt before.

Though I was sure my actions had only done nothing but trouble Terra. So I offered an apology and bowed my head.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." I repeated over and over, unsure of what else to say. It was almost as if I were chanting a spell. The only thing that finally stopped me was Terra when he gently lifted up my chin with his thumb. Our eyes met, and a lone tear escaped me.

"Aqua, it's all right. Don't apologize. You didn't do a thing wrong." His voice was so sweet, it hurt, "I'm not gonna leave, so please don't cry. You know I've never been able to handle it when you cry."

"True. You're more of a kid than Ven when it comes to that." Despite myself, I managed a quiet giggle.

"Hey-" Terra also laughed, a more comfortable grin spreading across his face. The two of us stared back at each other, as if we were silently communicating. After some time, I decided to be honest about earlier.

"It, um...It frightened me a bit, when I saw you turn away like that..."

"Frightened you?" Terra repeated as his expression grew darker, "Why...?"

I closed my eyes again, forcing the remainder of my sad feeling to calm down so I could speak clearly. In my mind, another image from the past flashed. It was norted Terra again- smirking evilly back at me. He parted his lips and spoke something inaudible. My teeth clenched together in response to this. My head shook as I wished that would be enough to erase the bad memory from my brain.

"Aqua?" Terra called out to me gently.

I bet to him I looked as if I had gone crazy. I guess a month of being back in the real world just wasn't enough for my broken mind to completely recover from the dark realm.

"S-Sorry."

"It's fine. No more apologizing." Terra stroked my cheek lovingly.

I forced a smile back and gave a nod as I continued, "It's just...when I saw you about to go, a part of me recalled the past."

"Oh..." Terra's expression worsened even further and he turned his gaze away. As he did so, I noticed fear appear in his eyes. Most likely, he had misunderstood where I was going with this. I spoke up quickly and grabbed his shoulder,

"No- That's not what I meant, Terra!" I lowered my gaze. My nose sniffled and I wiped the tears from my eyes, "I remembered losing you all those years ago. My heart thought...you might disappear again." I clenched my chest, feeling the center of my throat constrict, "As soon as I thought that, I reacted without even realizing."

**_Terra POV_**

Seeing Aqua hurting so bad; and over me no less, sent aches throughout my chest. What had happened ten years ago was my fault. Aqua shouldn't have had to feel such agony over it.

"Aqua, I..." As words fell from my lips, I heard low hiccups escape my best friend. My pupils grew larger when I saw that the tears she had been holding back had finally broken through. Before I knew it, my own emotions overpowered me. I felt as if I'd be shedding a few drops myself.

"You don't understand, Terra. I spent every moment in the dark realm, thinking about you and Ven. There were times when I even hallucinated you. And now we're finally together again, but..." Aqua choked on her sobs and covered her mouth. She then doubled over and wrapped her arms around herself as if she were attempted to calm herself again.

My eyes overflowed as well at the sight in front of me. As I watched the strong woman I'd ever known be reduced to such a state, I could feel dark whispers speaking to me in the back of my mind.

_"This is all your fault."_

**_"You broke her."_**

_"If it hadn't been for you, Aqua and Ventus wouldn't have suffered."_

_"**It's be best if you'd just disappear completely."**_

I held back a scream threatening to erupt from the very depths of my soul as those awful thoughts repeated continuously in my head.

In my own mind, I shouted back at those terrifying thoughts, hoping it would somehow stop them.

_Stop! Aqua's already falling apart. If I do too, then-_

"I can't lose you again, Terra."

Just then, Aqua's voice that had been full of sorrow only a minute ago, now spoke out with fierce determination. I looked up to see her watching me intensely. Arms reached out towards my face. Hands cupped my face, and then...Aqua's lips pressed against my own. I blinked back the tears with a warm feeling spreading throughout my body. My own arms responded on their own and I tightly embraced Aqua.

Our kiss deepened and then our bodies fell backwards. I positioned myself over top of Aqua while she rested against the grass. Soon, what had begun as a spur-of-the-moment kiss transformed into a heavy make out session.

My hand traced down Aqua's thigh, while her fingers dug themselves into the center of my back. The longer our actions went on, the hotter my body raged. Before we got too much further though, the two of us were forced to come up for air and our mouths separated.

Now the only sound among us was our heavy breathing. I looked over to Aqua who's face was no longer covered in tears, but beads of sweat instead.

"Are you all right?" I asked, caressing her cheek.

Aqua's beautiful blues caught with my own and a warm smile spread over her,

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm good. Better than ever actually." I returned the grin, feeling my heart swell. While a lot had happened between us over the years, one thing had never changed. I still loved Aqua just as strongly as ever. Even the darkness couldn't take that away.

**_Aqua POV_**

_I love him. So much, it...makes it difficult to even think clearly. _I thought as I admired his handsome features peering down at me. Honestly, that kiss we shared had seemed to communicate more to each other than mere words ever could. Before, my chest felt so heavy, yet now...my heart felt as if it'd had a huge burden lifted from it.

"Aqua, I want to make a promise to you." Terra stated. He removed himself from on top of me, then laid down next to me like we had been earlier. I tried to sit up but as soon as I did, Terra grabbed me, causing myself to fall into his large torso. My nose pressed into his chest, taking in his scent. I wrapped my fingers around his red straps and cuddled closer to him.

"I swear..." Terra's lips pressed against my ear. His deep voice sent wonderful chills down my spine, "I won't ever disappear on you again."

The corners of my mouth twitched upward. I was beginning to wonder if I were dreaming again, but I knew better. No, this was, without a shadow of a doubt, the realty we lived in now. It had taken ten long years to reach this point, but now I knew, it was more than worth the wait.

_He'll stay. Good. _I giggled, snuggling even deeper into his physique.

"Now you have to promise me something."

"Oh? Is that how this works?" I asked, half joking.

Terra chuckled into my ear, making my neck tingle.

Embarrassed, I nodded while burying my face out of his sight.

"You have to swear you won't ever sacrifice yourself again."

I peeked up at him, unsure of what to say. Terra's eyes stared back at me more tenderly than ever before.

"I-I..." The feelings this man was giving me robbed me of all normal functions. Even forming a coherent sentence proved impossible.

"Please, Aqua. I- No, both Ven and I...we need you. Just like how you can't stand the thought of me leaving, I can't bare the idea of losing you again either." Terra took hold of my fingers and held them tight, "Please."

I opened my mouth, feeling the air catch in my throat. I took a few deep breaths, gathering the courage to speak. My eyes then reflected back at him with the same infatuated look he gave me as I made the promise, "As long as you boys don't act reckless, I won't either. I promise."

"...Good." Terra placed another kiss to my lips before pulling back. The look in his eyes continued to burn with love while we looked at each other.

**_Terra POV_**

Caught in the moment and my own feelings, words I hadn't been intended to say found their way out, "I love you." My voice was incredibly quiet, I almost wondered if maybe Aqua hadn't heard me.

But the sweet, tear-filled look she flashed back at me proved otherwise. She then kissed my cheek and mumbled softly, "I love you too, Terra."

**_Ventus POV_**

"Well, it's about time." I quietly sighed to myself as I watched Terra and Aqua from behind a few trees had believed I'd left to go get the ice creams, but that was a lie. I'd almost given myself away earlier when Aqua was crying, but thanks to my cat plushie friend beside me, I'd remained out of sight.

"Gosh, those two sure are close." Chirithy commented, putting a paw to her mouth.

With a smirk, I nodded,"Yeah, they have been for a long time. I always wondered when they'd finally admit their feelings to each other. If Master Eraqus had been here, I was sure he'd wanna throw a huge celebration.

I turned my attention back to my best friends who were still holding each other close. I felt my face burn a little. I admitted knowing about their feelings but seeing Terra and Aqua doing things like cuddling all of a sudden...it made me feel a bit shy. My blue orbs found their way to their faces and noticed them smiling in a way I had never seen them do before.

"It took a while, but now you two can finally be together. I'm happy for you guys..." I turned away and leaned against one of the trees.

"Why don't you go join them, Ventus?"

I shot a disturbed look at Chirithy. My hand waved in a dismissive motion as I quickly shook my head, "No way! Can't you see they're sharing a moment over there? I mean, I would...just be in the way right now." My gaze fell to the ground. Though I knew what I had said was right, saying it out loud made me feel just a bit lonely.

"But you're family, aren't you? I don't think they'd mind..."

I let out another sigh, rolling my eyes, "You make it sound like they're my parents or something. But...yeah, I mean, they are my best friends. I...love them. But that's exactly why I'm choosing not to go over there right now."

Without my own noticing, Chirithy suddenly looked back over to where Terra and Aqua had been laying. Though she was in a doll form, her eyes seemed to grow panicked as she saw something unexpected approaching the two of us. Oblivious to this, my mouth kept rambling,

"I just think it's best that Terra and Aqua get this important time alone together after everything. I've been a bit selfish lately, wanting to spend any time I could with them now that we're together again, but I also got the feeling they needed to talk alone. People may treat me like a kid, but even I can pick up a hint!"

"V-Ventus." Chirithy's call out to me fell on deaf ears. A large shadow loomed over her out of no where.

"Anyways, I am really glad they confessed. But no matter how much I may actually want to, I can't go join them. I don't wanna be a third wheel."

"Who ever said you were a third wheel?"

I felt my heartbeat cease as an all too familiar voice echoed from my left side. Feeling fear well up inside me, I slowly looked over (though I REALLY didn't want to). Right there before me...was Terra- his hands resting on his hips, his smirking face staring at me like a cat cornering a mouse.

"T-TE-TERR..." I tried to speak his name but I was shut up by the next voice that came from the other side of me,

"You could never get in the way, Ven. And no saying you're a third wheel either. You're always welcome to join us."

Out of my peripheral I could see a bit of blue. A lump formed in my throat.

"...H-Hey...guys. D-Don't you know it's not nice to..."

Terra and Aqua gave a simultaneous hearty grin, "Eavesdrop? Yeah. We should be asking you that, Ven."

A beat of sweat fell down my face. It felt as if something was crushing me. I had to wonder if I'd made Terra and Aqua mad. I clasped my hands together, avoiding their eyes. If I had angered them, I felt unspeakably bad. I only stayed and watched cause...I was worried. That, and a little curious.

"I'm sorry, you guys. I-I just..." But right as the apology was exiting my lips, my friends arms clamped around me. I blinked, surprised by the hug, "Terra, Aqua, what's-"

"Thank you, Ven. You really are the sweetest boy ever, you know that?" Aqua pressed her cheek against mine. Her hand then stroked my hair, the way a mom does to her kid.

I felt my face turn red and I puffed out my cheeks, "D-Don't call me sweet..."

"You really are like our own personal light- always there to make us feel better whenever we need cheering up. Thanks, Ven." Terra patted my back strongly.

I looked between the two with my eyes feeling hot and my nose stuffy. I sniffled loudly and averted my gaze once more, "I...didn't do anything though."

Then Aqua placed a small kiss to me. I covered the spot where her lips touched and I swear, I nearly flew ten feet backwards.

"He-Hey, you should save that stuff for Terra, Aqua!"

"Why just Terra? I have enough love for both of my favorite boys." Aqua smiled brightly, almost as if she were holding back a laugh at my reaction.

"Hey, you're gonna embarrass him to death at this rate, Aqua." Terra said with a chuckle.

"But Ven's the cutest when he's embarrassed."

"True that."

Unable to stand their comments anymore, I threw up my arms in anger, "Stop treating me like a kid already!"

Both Terra and Aqua just smiled again, making it hard for me to stay mad at them honestly.

"Good for you, Ven. I'm happy for you."

I stared at Chirithy, feeling a sense of loneliness from her after that remark. In the next instant, my body was moving on its own.

Taking my Dream Eater into my arms, I turned towards Terra and Aqua, "Hey, let's have another hug!"

Both of them looked at me wide-eyed.

"You want another?" Terra questioned.

I held out the catlike creature, "Chirithy didn't get to be a part of it the first time! So we gotta do it again...please." I felt bashful again and lowered my gaze.

Aqua let out a giggle before turning to Terra. The two nodded. Chirithy and I were pulled into a warm embrace. While we all stood there, my ears heard sniffling from Chirithy. A grin spread over my face as I petted her head. Finally, I looked back up to my best friends who looked down at me kindly. I felt my cheeks turn upward, realizing I was the happiest now than I had ever been.

**_Aqua POV_**

"They really worked, Aqua."

I looked down at Ventus who had pulled out his wayfinder to display it to the rest of us. I then looked to Terra who was also holding up his. I then reached into my pocket and took out mine. All three of the colors of the wayfinders clashed together as the sun shone down on them.

"You said we'd always be able to find our way back to each other if we had these. And you were exactly right!" Ven gave a toothy grin as he held his wayfinder close, "So, thank you, Aqua! I'm glad to be back!"

"Same here." Terra's lips pressed against my cheek again, making my face turn a different shade. After pulling back, Terra's eyes softened as he looked at me, "...It's good to be home."

"Wow...those are so pretty..." I heard Chirithy suddenly saw in awe as one of her small paws reached towards Ven, "C...Could I have one too?"

"Of course you can! In fact, let's make it right now!" Ven broke away from our group hug and took off in a flash. Soon after, Terra followed behind him.

"Hey Ven! You don't know how to make them so let's ask Aqua first!"

Before my eyes was a sight I had so longed to see and had once believed to be an impossible dream. Ven ran around with Chirithy still balanced in his arms as Terra chased behind him. All three of them laughed while I watched. Just as my lips were curling upward, the three suddenly came to a stop. Ven and Terra looked in my direction and waved at me,

"Aqua, come on! Show me how to make a wayfinder, pleaseeee!" Ven shouted childishly.

Terra approached me and took my hand. He then began leading me over, "We better do as Ven says, least he challenges us to another sparring match again."

I chuckled, joining them in their fun.

Only a month ago my thoughts had been filled with darkness. Despite trying to keep my heart strong while wondering alone for so long, I began to fear I would never recover from those horrors that had invaded my thoughts and soul. However, in this moment, only one thing came to mind. And that was more than enough to light up my heart with the brightest radiance that not even the darkness could destroy.

"I'm home."

* * *

**_Author's Comments: Gotta say, I really hated how I wrote that last part. Everything about Ven's POV just...did not satisfy me. But it was all I could do to even finish this fic, so apologies. Also, while I have played all the KH games, I've only just begun playing KH Union. As such, I don't have much knowledge of Ven and Chirithy's past or interactions so if anything is wrong in their characters in this, I apologize for that too._**

**_Plz leave a review if you have the time. Thanks for reading_**


End file.
